


DISTRUST

by MaryLouLeach



Series: Trust [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alpha Greg, Alpha Moran, Alpha Sherlock, Angst, Attempted Rape, Birth, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Foul Language, GREG AND MYCROFT'S SON, Hurt/Comfort, John is kidnapped, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Past Rape/Non-con, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, alternative universe, mystrade, omega johnwatson, sherlock's family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part two of  THE TRUST. John is a prisoner of Moriarty's. What does he want with the pregnant Omega and will Sherlock find him in time before their child is born?</p><p>A choice will need to be made, Mycroft must chose to trade a child that is not his(not really) and his lover Gregory for John and the pup. Can the iceman do it, or will he hide away both treasures and leave John to the wolves? He must protect whats his and Sherlock will do the same. Who can Sherlock trust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for your patience i promise this one wont be nearly as long as the first! Thanks for reading! So here's part two the TRUST! let me know if there's a certain character you'd like to see make a reappearance.

Mycroft stood back as his brother proceeded to destroy the office. His staff had become accustomed to such outbursts these last few weeks. No one blinked or dared to interfere. When his brother had first received the distressing video message, Mycroft had been visiting 221B. He had distressing news concerning his brother and mate.

Sebastian Moran had been spotted in London. Mycroft was rarely one step behind (despite what his brother claimed) however, this time proved to be different. Mycroft sat in John’s plaid chair, as his brother answered his phone. “John, since you are getting milk why don't you also pick up-” His face paled. “John?” Sherlock looked over at his brother, the room flooding with fear and something else.

Mycroft stood up in response, his whole body tense. Sherlock pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the screen. Mycroft leaned over and the video played. At that moment it felt as if the world had fallen around them.

Now it had been two weeks and nothing. No sign of Moriarty, Sebastian Moran or John Watson. All traces of Moriarty just vanished into thin air. Even their informants had come up with nothing. Mycroft had anticipated some kind of negotiation from the mad Irish Omega, but there had been no contact.

Now in frustration Sherlock was taking it out on Mycroft’s expensive office furniture.

“He could be anywhere! The baby, Mycroft? John could have already had the child. What if we haven’t heard anything because he didn’t make it. Omega childbirth for males is dangerous! John isn’t exactly a big framed man. What if they are torturing him? starving him! Forcing him to do foul acts of-”

“Sherlock! You aren’t helping the situation.” Mycroft cut his brother off for fear he would be sick himself. These are all things his own mind echoed. His instinct told him that John wasnt meant to make it out of this alive. And after two weeks of searching, they should consider the possibility that the Omega was no longer breathing.

Mycroft blamed himself even if no one else was. He should have destroyed Moriarty when he had the chance, put him and his bad dog down. God only knew what horrid traumas John Watson was being put through or had been forced to endure.

_**~0~** _

John sank down into the warmth of the rather large tub filled with bubbles. He wished the bubbles were scented so he could at least wash and cover up the stink of Moran. John pulled at the tight leather collar around his neck. It was locked in place, a reminder that John wasn’t a free man.  During the day he was allowed free rein of the spartan decorated flat. It was modern and comfortable, every window was made of bulletproof glass. Something John had tested out on his first day after knocking out one of his armed handlers. The door was locked and so John tried to shoot the lock when that didn’t work he tried throwing a chair at the window, it only bounced off. So did the bullets in the gun he had stolen.

When Moran finally broke into the flat after John had barricaded himself in, he shot the unconscious man John had knocked out. He took the gun from John and demanded he “Clean the mess.”  

John glared at the taller man. “You clean it up.” John needed to challenge Moran as much as possible in front of his men. This could cause an upset of power,  he hated the sight of the dead young man, a nameless Alpha that just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wanted to see how far he could push Moran and as it seemed this didn’t rile the Alpha. Instead the neutered Moran had sworn angrily but had someone else clean the mess.

The blond Omega caught some narrowed eyes on the neutered Alpha, perhaps his plan was working. He wondered who would be the first to challenge the man’s territory. After the first couple of nights John was kept isolated from any of the men, except a very needy Moran.

NIghts, John hated and dreaded nights here. The bed was large and comfortable, the duvets soft and sheets of the expensive white silk.

It was Sebastian that made it a nightmare. The Alpha had made it clear that he and John would share a bed. As a security measure of course, he hadn't taken John’s bonding bracelets from him. Moriarty wanted them to stay put, John was grateful and suspicious of the reasoning.

The first night, John refused to undress, and Moran had overpowered him, stripping him completely naked before throwing a pair of pj bottoms and an oversized t-shirt with the words. Royal Marine Corps.

“Naked or clothed either way you will sleep next to me. It’s your choice John.”

John had bitten and punched and scratched his way to taking over the bed, No matter how hard John fought Moran was stronger. The Alpha would then postion himself behind the smaller Omega and rutting shamelessly  against John. Without testicules it was a hopless thing but the Alpha would not be swayed, He would bite and lick all over John’s belly and thighs breathing heavily, searching for release. The Alpha aggressively  ignored the omega’s challenging hiss and growl, spitting into his hand forcing John’s bottoms down Sebastian  would  force his semi hard cock between John’s thighs  moaning and growling into the Omega’s neck. John swallowed back his own vomit remaining still afraid of being penetrated.

 

Always after Sebastian would lick the shell of John’s ear, panting heavily “ Until Jim can fix me, you will smell like me and you will accept this or, I promise you, pup or no pup, you’ll be on your knees sucking off my men and drinking their cum. while I have a wank. “ The bruises left behind were the only physical signs of their time together, that and the reek of Sebastian. It wasn't as strong as Sherlock’s but it was starting to become all John knew.

**  
  
**

John shivered, lowering himself even deeper into the bubbles, his hands nervously rubbing his belly. He needed to get out of this place. He had less than a month before the pup would be born. He wanted to be back in Sherlock’s toned arms, needed to fill his lungs with the scent of his love.

There was a knock on the door, “Go away!” John grumbled.

“Omega, I have your lunch.”

“I’m not hungry.” John grumbled although the delicious scent of lemon chicken and curry waifed into the room. His stomach growled in response.

“Omega? Chef has chocolate truffle cake for dessert. ” The  faceless voice sighed through the door.

“Oh, fine! Put it in the sitting room I’ll be out soon.” John pulled himself out, the ache of his muscles gone. He was in fact famished.

_**~0~** _

__

_**A WEEK LATER** _

Mycroft sat at home holding his son, the young Omega nuzzling into him. Greg was at work. This was a new thing for Mycroft to be home before his love. He had let the Nanny slash ex CIA agent, leave for the night.

The young Omega stared up at him with his usual scrutiny, emerald green eyes looked over his father’s frowning face. WIth a sigh, the boy wrapped his tiny arms around his father’s left leg. Mycroft allowed himself a moment from his dark thoughts and his constant flow of emails and voicemails. Without a second thought the ginger haired Alpha lifted the boy up into his arms, wanting to hold him close. Enjoying the sweet scent of the pup, a mixture of his own scent. It was amazing that a non blood related pup would easily take on his adopted Alpha’s scent.

“Da, lav.” The young Omega wrapped his arms around the British Government's neck and squeezed tightly. “Da. Fafa.”

“Awe, I thought I was your Fafa.” Greg chose that moment to return home.

Mycroft greeted his mate with a smile. “Fafa?”

“Oh, come now. The great Mycroft Holmes knows a million different languages but isn’t fluent in baby genius?"

Mycroft arched an eyebrow and patted his sons back. Yes, this was his son. Liam belonged to him as did Gregory.

“Oh, Mycroft. He’s saying he loves you. And Fafa means Alpha. Isn’t that right? My little genius.” The exhausted DI removed his gray jacket and reached for his son, but the pup only clung to Mycroft continuing to purr. “Well I guess we know who his favorite is. “ Gregory laughed softly.

  
Mycroft only held tighter to the child. He would keep them safe. No one would take Liam or Gregory from him. He would find John so Sherlock could hold his own pup and Mycroft Holmes would then see that all threats past present and future were neutralized.


	2. fix this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected dinner guest.

John expected to eat alone but such hopes were dashed as he waddled into the small dining room set for four. John glanced at the three faces, two Alphas and one gleaming Omega. He kept his face neutral and took the empty seat next to a now standing Moran.

“Oh, look at you.” James Moriarty removed his expensive navy blue suit jacket. “Oh, not so fast! Let uncle Jim say hello.” John stiffened, wishing he had more on than just a plain gray t-shirt and black sweats. His bare feet curling into the soft white carpet, James reached out to place a hand over his belly, a slight pressure. No more than that but John felt as if he were burning from it.

The scent of this Omega made him nauseous, like Baileys, mint and copper. The baby kicked in response to his father’s panic. “Oh. There there, wee one. Uncle Jim isn’t going to hurt you. In fact, I should have a little cousin for you to play with soon. Growing so big, you are.” James crouched down talking to John’s belly. The mad man smiled up at John. “And you, doctor Watson, how are you feeling? Any thoughts of suicide and hatred for this load you carry?” John didn't answer. “Of course not. You are practically glowing! I wish pregnancy was easy on all of us, however, it's not always the case. “

“It helps not being a psychotic sociopath.” John couldn’t help but reply stepping back. The thin Omega with dark circles under his eyes didn’t smile.

“Please, John, sit. I have a guest.” Moriarty growled.

John kept his face emotionless. Turning to Caleb, the Alpha nodded with a grunt. “He and several others managed to escape the iceman. I knew you would be glad to have your bodyguard back again. It was hard to convince Sebby but after he realized the same unfortunate modification was made, well, we welcomed him back. The more out for blood and revenge the better. “

John paled, his hands in his lap out of sight clenched to the comfortable black leather chair he sat in. He chanced a quick look at Caleb, tasting the air discreetly. There was something wrong. Caleb was pale and there were bags under his eyes. His head had been shaved crudely and bruises lined his face. His left eye was a deep purple, marks around his neck were a purple trail under his collar. James must have let him shower and gave him a fresh pair of expensive clothes. He looked as if the black suite was too big for his once muscular frame.

What happened? The question shown in John’s blue eyes and Moran growled angrily. “MINE!” He was on his feet in an instant and Caleb remained seated his head bowed.

Moriarty sighed dramatically, leaning back in his chair at the end of the rectangular table. “Sebby, dear. Not at the dinner table. We are all on the same side. Caleb wants retribution just as you do and he is in no physical condition to um, well to put it delicately, take what’s yours. He’ll just guard John for now. Now, “ Moriarty clapped his hands. “Let’s eat. I’m starved! Talking vengeance always puts me in the mood for food!”

John felt ill. He took deep breaths. He was close to hyperventilating when he felt a hand reach out from under the table and squeeze his own gently. John stiffened and focused on his plate of food now set in front of him. Moran watched him closely from across the lavishly set table.

“Eat Sebby.” Moriarty ordered, barely touching any of the baked salmon on his plate. John nibbled at the large slice of bread on a plate to his right.

“I’m tired.” He grumbled weakly, a hand rubbing his belly.

Caleb got up at the same time, John played his part. “I dont need a babysitter!” He snapped.

Moriarty waved Caleb on while Moran continued to eat, scowling from over his plate at Caleb.

Once John was back in his room he pulled Caleb in, knowing there weren't any others watching. Alphas weren’t allowed this close to John.

“Caleb?”

The Alpha put a finger to his lips, and he held his watch up, it made a beeping noise and then a little light at the side of the cheap black digital watch turned green.

“Alright it’s safe to talk.” Caleb sighed, he eyed John carefully. “How are you? Have they hurt you?”

John shook his head, “No. It doesnt matter. Caleb what happened? I thought you were away on assignment.”

“I was.” The Alpha smiled ruefully. “We knew that Moriarty was planning something so I agreed to a plan that Mycroft came up with.”

“A plan?”

“Yes.” Caleb went and sat on the large bed stiffly. “We had no idea he was planning on kidnapping you. I was meant to infiltrate his web and report anything useful on his movements. But then you were taken so I had to act fast. The whole time I was in training.”

“Training?” John kneeled down with his head on Caleb’s knees. “Tell me this wasn't done to you by Mycroft’s people.”

“I volunteered. They wanted to make it believable. You weren't supposed to be kidnapped. I was ready to go as soon as I heard. However, medical wouldn’t clear me until two days ago. I’m going to get you out of here.”

“Did they really?” John looked up into the Alpha’s eyes, his hands hovering over Caleb’s upper thighs.

“It had to be believable. That’s what this all is.”

John couldn’t hold back a sob, he stood up sitting next to the neutered Alpha.

“Hey, I’ll be fine. Not like I was using them.”

“It’s fixable though right. Reversable.”

“Yes. So I’ve been told. How’s the little one.” Caleb asked looking to John’s belly.

The Omega smiled and took Caleb’s hand placing it over his belly button. The Alpha perked up feeling the tiny kicks and flutters.

“I have a plan John. Do you trust me?”

John nuzzled the taller man, offering comforting pheromones to the injured Alpha. “Your scent is wrong.” John couldn’t help but whine.

“You don’t smell so nice either.”

“I trust you.” John whispered laying his head on Caleb’s thigh allowing the Alpha to pet his hair.  “Just promise me no matter what that you will keep my child safe, even if it means killing me in the process. Keep the baby safe.”

“Sssh, none of that talk John. Your Alpha is a lucky man. He's out there forming a plan. It's all being taken care of. We will get you out of here.”

“All of us?” John asked quietly, the pained Alpha nodded laying an arm over the pregnant Omega.

“You will be fine John, you and the baby. No one will hurt you. I swear it.”


	3. BABY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's great escape slash rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for hanging in there. Here's an update I have the next chapter ready just need a few more tweeks!

John knew the time had come by the way Caleb was acting. The mutilated Alpha was agitated and anxious. They had spent several days apart. John had feared somehow Moriarty had figured out his protector wasn’t really on the side of the madman. 

 

Caleb returned after four days reeking of blood and sweat giving no explanation and John asked for none. He only brought the familiar Alpha into his small room and helped him shower. Afterward, the bigger man was forced into a pair of sweats and plain white t-shirt. Doctor Watson-Holmes was in full physican mode and had the large Alpha sit in the nest the doctor had been perfecting these last few days. 

 

It was easy to release his calming omega pheromones. The Alpha, though injured, responded by pulling the pregnant Omega closer. He whispered into the blond hair, large bruised and cut hands laying over the sides of John’s ridiculously rounded belly. 

 

“The baby is head down, now. Bloody hell it’s killing my hips, thought I was about to give birth then and there.” John sighed closing his eyes he leaned back into the Alpha positioned behind him. Caleb was taking in John’s scent, his own neutral scent frustrating him in the way that he couldn’t leave a mark on John signifying territory. The man’s longer legs easily folded protectively over JOhn’s short ones. 

 

“An east wind is coming, John. Brace yourself. When the lights go out and the generator kicks in we will be heading for the south garage. Our wait is over here and this little one will finally meet their smug and ridiculously possessive Alpha.” There was a sad wistfulness in Caleb’s voice that John ignored, instead focusing on the statement his protector had just made. 

 

“What are you talking about, Caleb?”

 

“I’ve been in contact with Sherlock and the Iceman. “

 

“How?” John’s body tensed and he felt the baby despite having no stretching room kick a tiny foot into John’s sore ribs. He winced, Caleb tensed his larger hands stilled over John’s oversized gray jumper. John reassured the unbalanced Alpha, by patting his hands. “We are fine. Sssh. Caleb.” John kept his voice even forcing his slowly going numb legs to relax under Caleb’s black kakki clad ones. John really wished his maternity jeans were more comfortable, really how fat was he going to get.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Caleb was allowing John to lean back into him, his own unchecked testosterone and out of whack hormones were always threatening to overwhelm the mercenary. 

 

The shorter Omega was so still, his  breathing slowed and then he took several deep breaths. Caleb allowed a deep laugh to leave him when he realized the Omega was desperately searching for a familiar scent marker. “John, I was careful to keep a distance. I spoke through a wall. There will be no trace of Holmes on me, other than you.” The Alpha grunted in frustration, his cheeks warm. “Come. We must be ready. You’ll need a warm coat.”

 

As if on cue, the room went dark. John stood up, his heart pounding. His friend and protector stood next to him, a strong arm keeping the rounded Omega close to him.

 

“We must go now!” He urged, rubbing his chin over the top of John’s blond head. The Alpha took in the calming and intoxicating scent of pregnant Omega. Sherlock Holmes was one lucky bastard. It wasn’t fair that the hitman/mercenary had gone his whole life without want of attachment then the blond had walked into the canteen, glaring down any Alpha daring to challenge him. Caleb had tried to keep a distance, he tried to just do his job. Knowing that if and when Moriarty commanded it, the blond would be eliminated. Watching John in the cemetery, all those months, perhaps a lifetime ago, the Alpha had fallen hard. John Watson, a walking contradiction; a doctor and soldier, an independent strong willed Omega and now he would be a mother. Holmes indeed was a lucky bastard, one that was undeserving of such loyalty.

 

Caleb allowed his hand to linger on the Omega’s rounded hip before herding him towards the door. The generator had been switched on. The lights were now dim. That was the signal. Mycroft’s men would be storming the building.

 

John held his breath, peering around the empty corridor. He hadn’t been allowed this far from the large modernized flat he had been kept prisoner in. They were making their way towards the lift, the Omega wondering where everyone was.

 

“They will all be downstairs. Moriarty had a shipment come in. That was the distraction. That’s what Mycroft is using to get his men in position. Instead of a shipment of Omegas, sedated and ready for the brothels, armed soldiers would have stormed from the back of the cargo truck. I know. Cliché.” Caleb shrugged, pulling John into the lift and punching the first floor; at the same time he retrieved his 9mm from his black cargo pants and handed it to John. “I suspect you are familiar with this.” The alpha smirked at his charge.

 

John rolled his eyes, taking the weapon, ignoring another pang lower in his belly. “Not now.” He cringed. “Just like your father, loving the excitement of danger.” John whispered, rubbing a hand over his sore belly.

 

Caleb waited for the doors to open, holding another 9mm and a knife ready as the lift came to a halt, he kept John shielded behind him. John was as flat as he could be against the side of the cramped elevator. Caleb let off a shot and John kneeled down, nearly toppling over to cover the Alpha and hitting two would be assailants between the eyes. Caleb peared around the corner, helping a panting John to his feet.

 

“John I could put you on my back if need be.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” John growled, catching his breath, he checked his weapon, “Lets go. You first.” The Omega snapped, wipping his forehead with the back of his shaking hand when the Alpha had turned away. 

 

The pair moved down the hall towards the exit at the end of the coridor, before they could go to far, the floor and walls seemed to shake and tremble, causing the two the fall against the wall for support. The echo of gunfire and sound of shouting was too near. Caleb frowned and halted in his steps. Suddenly unsure he sniffed the air. Their was something burning and now the smoke was filling the corridor. 

 

“We can't go the back way. Dammit.” Caleb scowled. “Change of plans, John. Come on. This way then.” He pulled the Omega the opposite direction they had started in. They passed the dead bodies near the lift and found a stairwell. The lights flickering and the sprinkler system was activated. “Caleb!” Someone yelled. “What the fuck?” The Alpha turned as one of John’s guard dogs was entering the stairwell, John fired his gun hitting the Alpha in the neck. The threat fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding adams apple, blood gurgling and bubbling past his lips. 

 

Others would be following soon so the two didn’t wait around to watch the Alpha drown in his own blood. 

 

“Come on, John, almost there.” Caleb urged the panting Omega forward, the blond tried to keep from stumbling down the narrow stair case. 

 

“I need a minute to catch my breath.” John winced feeling a stitch in his back and his legs threatened to give in. He was heavy and uncomfortable, his back throbbed and his belly cramped in protest to his deep breaths. John’s lungs hurt from the smoke following them, his head was pounding and to add to his discomfort he was soaked from the cold sprinkler water. His teeth chattered uncontrollably. 

 

“Just one more floor. “ The Alpha nearly lifted John with a strong arm around his waist he pulled the shorter man to his side and took the stairs two by two. 

 

John felt a stronger cramp overtake him and he cringed dropping his wepon he held to the Alpha. Everything was dizzing, and his breaths came shorter a sudden warmth between his legs caused him to gasp. . Before he could voice the reason, more shouting was heard just above them as more of Moriarty’s men piled into the stairwell. John’s scent was strong and, like a beacon, it called to any Alpha within a mile away. PREGNANT DISTRESSED OMEGA. It even managed to overpower the choking gray smoke that saturated their air. 

 

The final corridor with an exit loomed in front of them Caleb let him stand on his own, as shouted back at their pursuers. The heavy metal exit door swung open and John cursed himself for dropping his ownly wepon. 

 

“Fucking hell!” The Omega was nearly brought to his knees by another cramp, or as he now understood it to be, a contraction. His heart pounded in his throat and he fought to stay conscious but the smoke was so suffocating. He needed to be free of it, needed to be warm again and bloody hell he needed to lay down. 

 

“John?” The Alpha pulling him to his feet wasn’t Caleb, nor was the voice.

 

“Get him out of here. I’ll hold these bastards off!” That was Calebs growl and John tried to open his eyes but they were so heavy. 

 

“You weren’t where we agreed-” Anthea shouted irratably, hauling the short Omega to his feet.  John gasped, still trying to catch his breath. The female Alpha was in all black combat gear a semiautomatic rifle slung over her shoulder, somehow managing to look bored and on her way to a fashion show. Her dark hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, those dark eyes narrowed and glossed lips pursed.

 

“Kinda hard when there's a fire. Not exactly the kind of trouble I wanted to drag a pregnant Omega into. What the hell is going on?” Caleb fired a few shots up at the Alphas taking cover on the stairs above. “Call your boss and get John out!” Caleb snapped.

 

“That crazy bastard Moriarty tossed a grenade into the truck. Thankfully it was empty but it started a fire. These walls are blocking my signal. John, you’ll be alright, we just  need to get to the car!” Anthea focused on John, keeping one eye out for danger as they moved.

 

“Come on, Caleb.” The blond started to follow the dark haired Alpha only to halt when his friend remained rooted, taking Anthea’s rifle. “Caleb?” John’s teeth gritted as another contraction hit.

 

“Go on, Johnny boy. I will cover you!” Anthea nodded in the Alpha’s direction, the two having a silent conversation. One that John wasn’t apart of. He was too weak to protest, his contractions quickly escalating, his comfortable maternity trousers were soaked and not from the cold sprinklers. 

 

The baby was coming. This baby was coming and now. Of course it would be now, in a hail of bullets, chaos and smoke. Sounded like the perfect entrance for a Holmes. 

 

“Where’s Sherlock?” John was being pushed into a suv before he could enjoy the sweet air of freedom. Having been locked away for so long he had missed fresh air. He knew enough that it was dark and the wind had picked up. Several sirens blared, John’s teeth chattered and someone was covering him with an orange shock blanket.

 

“The idiot is still in there. He assumed you would be following the exit route that was carefully set up. Of course Moriarty is always an unknown variable. Your detour will have likely thrown my brother into a frantic search. I told him to stay put but does he ever-”

 

“Mycroft.” John grunted leaning back against the bullet proof door.

 

“John, don’t try to defend him-”

 

“I’m not. He is an idiot. And I’m still angry he had me go to the shops to get the milk. However, that’s not important.” John winced trying to let in a steady deep breath. He knew it was time to ease his breathing. 

 

“John?” Mycroft looked up from his own mobile, looking at his brother’s mate more closely. As much as he hated texting he had been furiously tapping the screen out of anger and vexation. 

  
“The baby is coming.” The Omega managed through gritted teeth. 


	4. TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John in labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me this one was hard to write the story is not over yet, hang in there.

Mycroft’s men were able to lose the car following them instead they were doing a loop around the now burning building, an ambulance was waiting. John refused help, hating the idea of trading one vehicle for another. He wanted, no needed Sherlock. The SUV speed off, another switch up, Mycroft's people were good at planting decoys. 

 

The exhausted, soaking wet and stressed Omega couldn't fight the hands that were grabbing at him suddenly, the unknown scents and the smoke were wreaking havoc on his senses and instinct had him growling and hissing out of fear. The baby was coming, his mate was nowhere to be seen, these strangers were directing him to an ambulance. He could barely walk and his teeth chattered.

 

“Don’t touch him! You are just adding to the stress!” Mycroft’s commanding voice had everyone stepping back. The Alphas working on his team were trained in many things but the distress of an Omega giving birth wasn't one of the scenarios they trained for. 

 

He moved to take John from the hands of one of his subordinates and the others took a step back hearing his low growl. As the Uncle and brother in law, Mycroft’s own instincts were strong and pushing past all logical thought. Without ceremony or warning, he lifted the smaller Omega into his arms and carried the young soldier towards the nearest ambulance. “Form a barrier, I don't want any stray bullets hitting John!” 

 

“Understood, sir!” His subordinates all circled around, holding their weapons out and ready to fire. John cringed and whimpered as another soul rocking contraction hit. 

 

“Almost there, John.”

 

“Where’s Sherlock. I don't want you touching me.” John huffed and gasped, grinding his teeth.

 

“John you have no choice. My idiot brother is in that building searching desperately for you. He is being led out, by your devoted admirer Caleb.”

 

Mycroft didn't comment that John was thinner than one in his condition should be. He he felt fragile. This made his grip tighten suddenly, recalling the statistics of male omega births and the mortality rate for mother and child, especially on the first child. 

 

His brother wouldn't be unmanageable if John and the baby didn't make it, even if either one died. He would stop himself breathing. Sherlock loved this man, although unsuitable and uncouth, John was perfect for Sherlock. Mycroft had to force himself to acknowledge and accept this.

 

“Sherlock, you bloody-” John ground out, taking another breath, feeling his abdomen spasm. He was a doctor he knew how this went. “They’re getting closer.”

 

“John, you’re safe I assure you.” Mycroft placed the Omega on the ambulance cot. 

 

“No, the contractions.” John was sitting at an angle, a pillow under his head and one to support his back. Someone was grabbing his arm and he pulled it away, his vision blurring.

 

“John, please, you need this IV.” Mycroft didn't want to see force used but the Omega was frightened, and frightened Omegas were often combative, they would have no choice. 

 

“I’m going to pull this wet shirt from you and we will get you warm, honey.” The EMT tried to gently take the freezing young man’s arm once more.

 

“Sod off! I can do it myself.” John gasped but Mycroft could see that John was losing a battle. He needed his strength for the baby, and the ambulance was moving. The sounds of bullets hitting the large vehicle were missed by the distracted Omega. Mycroft was holding his mobile and reading updates from his staff. They were being pursued. Athena was in a car behind the threatening vehicle, a black suburban. Three shooters and a driver, all aiming at the ambulance were giving chase.

 

The paramedic hissed seeing the scars that marred the swollen Omega’s chest. Narrowed eyes fell on Mycroft, but the elder Holmes refused to go into the subject let alone defend himself. All that mattered was John and Baby’s health.

 

The EMT, a young Alpha, looked across at Mycroft again, this time frowning, “Sir are you hurt? Where were you shot?”

 

“Something's wrong.” John panted, “Something's not right.” 

 

“Are you an idiot? I haven't been shot. I am not the one you should be worrying about.” Mycroft growled turning to John, his mobile forgotten. “John please cooperate, no one will harm-”

 

“I want Sherlock. Don’t touch me” the Omega was desperate he gasped pushing the grabbing hands, gasping for breath like a fish out of water, his eyes glassy. “No, no not you.” He cried when Mycroft tried to pull the warm orange shock blanket over the trembling body.  “Please don't hurt the baby, it has nothing to do with-” the younger man moaned as another contraction hit, instinctively Mycroft grabbed the blond's cold hand, grinding his teeth. Something in him twisting hearing the young doctor’s pleas, and pained gasps the fear so tangible, Mycroft felt ill. 

 

“John, listen. I will not allow anything to happen to this baby or to you. You are a Holmes, and under my protection. Do you understand. I will not allow them to take you again. With my last breath you will not find harm, you or the child you cary.”

 

“You sent him to kill me, that time. I don’t believe you.” John whimpered as the EMT took the opportunity to place an iv in the younger man’s free hand. 

 

“Oh, god. No. John. Who. I never would have sent such a sadist after you, not like that. I never meant for such a thing to happen. I assure you those who improperly vetted the agent are paying dearly. “ 

 

“Oh, god. Something's wrong. Sherlock, something's wrong.”  Mycroft looked over at the EMT who administered something to calm the young man down. However the quick look he shot Mycroft wasn’t lost on the British Government, who at first felt as if he were being judged, but then he followed the medics gaze. 

 

The Alpha froze, the blood in his veins turning to ice, his heart began to pump in his throat and his blood roared in his ears. He had blood on him, dark red. He had missed it because John was soaked to the bone, but now he could really look at the younger man the sheets under him were staining red as well as the orange shock blanket. Too much blood, too much, his brain began to do quick calculations, it was bad. 

 

He couldn’t think, his whole being focused on the panting young Omega, he was pale as the sheets, and his hand felt cold in Mycroft’s tight grasp, cold and small.

Far from the strong cheeky young man that Mycroft had met,  

“My baby, My-it’ll be ok if the baby is alright. No matter what let the baby-”

 

“John? John Watson! Shit!” The EMT  was shouting he had managed to get an iv into John’s cold clammy hand, just behind his third knuckle and oxygen mask was put over his nose and mouth. The Omega’s eyes rolled back and the heart monitor was beeping unsteadily.

 

“What's happening?” Mycroft demanded. The Ambulance took a sharp left. The ricochet of bullets, the loud sirens, and beeping traffic in the background all seemed to fade away.

 

“We need to get him to the hospital now! This baby may still make it, it's common for the male omega to bleed a little predelivery. His body is moving to give birth-”

 

Mycroft could see through the EMT’s well practiced lines/lie. The British Government himself had often sounded at least more convincing. 

 

John was bleeding and if his slowing heart rate was any indication he was losing too much too fast. The EMT was on his radio. “Please have several units of blood ready on arrivals and  a rapid infuser. Patient is O negative, indications of placenta previa. Baby’s heart is still steady. I repeat, we are bringing in a young male age 18-25, first pregnancy, vitals are dropping. Patient is experiencing bradycardia, loss of consciousness, blood loss, stats are dropping. Exsanguination is a possibility, please have ten units of blood available and the theater ready for surgery. “

 

Mycroft squeezed the smaller hand in his, willing his own strength forward, “John this is not you. You are not one to die so easily, as if one so stubborn as yourself would allow such a thing so simple, so domestic as childbirth to take you. This is not the battlefield to lose yourself on, you would not allow the life within you to be lost, and what of my brother. Do you hear me?” 

 

“He can’t hear you he’s lost too much-”

 

Mycroft growled at the EMT, feeling the  smaller, yet stronger hand, cold in his own squeeze back. There was a tinge of blue around his nails and Mycroft wasn't a doctor but he knew what this meant. He glanced up at the monitor where an unsteady heartbeat made the monitors sing, he had to continue. For the family, hadn’t they lost enough, hadn’t his brother and this man given enough. The elder Holmes, the head Alpha used the only means he had at his disposal, his words.

 

“John Hamish Watson, you are not allowed to die nor is this child my brother so thoughtlessly created. I will know this child, and you will know more of the family you’ve married into. You should also know a Holmes enters this world often chaotically and just as he or she pleases and a Holmes is not allowed to take such a coward’s way out. A Holmes will stand and fight. Death is often familiar with our name but only because we more often than not manage to dodge him with our cunning and wit. Like it or not John, you are a Holmes and, as a Holmes, you will not die, not here not now. Not after I’ve gone through all the trouble to be sure the nursery is up to code and meets all security requirements. Besides, you are still needing to reprimand my foolish brother for doing this to you and for not being here. He knows how I abhor leg work.” He squeezed the hand in his, willing the omega to respond.

 

Mycroft didn't understand the nonsense he was spouting but the heart monitor started to beep more steadily and a text from Anthea proved that their pursuers had been caught and would be waiting Mycroft's interrogation in a place that didn't exist. Sherlock was on his way to the hospital. He had taken a police bike.

 

“That fool’s not even wearing a helmet.” Mycroft thought that John had perhaps just squeezed his hand but it could have been a trick of his own disgusting sentiment.

 

They arrived at the hospital just as Sherlock drove the scraped up police bike through the doors of the A&E. He tossed the bike away, ignoring the startled faces of those around him, and he called out to John. Meeting the cot as it was surrounded by several very official looking staff.

 

Mycroft found that he himself was running alongside the cot, John’s hand still locked firmly in his, as if on its own will his hand refused to let go, Anthena took care of the security team and Mycroft pulled his senses together allowing John’s hand to fall free dangling just over the side of the cot now headed straight for the surgery theater.

 

Sherlock was stopped short at the doors his fierce growl had Mycroft stepping in, “Snap out of it Sherlock! John is alive, the baby’s vitals are strong. They must perform a c section for the sake of both lives, so you must stay back. And for the first time in your whole spoiled selfish impulsive life you MUST WAIT!” 

 

The two Alpha’s locked eyes, both similar and the conversation silently began between the two, leaving those around them to fade into the background.

 

Mycroft felt strongly on the subject, John would live this baby would breath in the air of family. This child would feel nothing but security for the rest of it’s life, Mycroft would see to it. 

 

It didn't take long before a doctor opened the doors of the theater, he removed his face mask and hat, his blue scrubs stained red with an all too familiar scent.

 

Sherlock stood stone still, Mycroft felt as if their was a deep black chasm opening up between the surgical theater and himself. His brother was the first to speak, or rather let out a heartbreaking scream. 

 

“Doctor?” Anthena had forgotten her mobile, and came to stand near Mycroft. 

 

“I am sorry Mr. Holmes. There just wasn’t enough time.” 

 

The British Government who controlled street lights, treaties and wars, had no jurisdiction over time. Time. TIme, slowed now and the words leaving the surgeons mouth, an Alpha that hated these kinds of post surgery reports. An Alpha that had two children and wife of his own, this man’s words were inaudible over the gut wrenching sobs coming from the collapsed dark haired Sherlock Holmes. 

 

“NO! JOHN! JOHN!” he shouted “Mycroft! MYCROFT!” the younger Alpha was pulling himself up going to his brother he clung to him, “FIX IT! FIX IT! THEY’RE LYING! I CAN FEEL HIM! I HAVE TO SEE HIM!” The pale face of his little brother was desperate, his eyes wild and Mycroft remained still, his mind slowing.

 

The Alpha doctor signaled for security to step back, instead two male Alpha nurses stepped forward a syringe prepared for such an occasion. The elder Holmes’ voice sounded distant and uncharacteristically unsteady “He needs to see-”

 

Mycroft felt his words hard to form in a dry mouth, “Sir. It’s not advised, the procedure we had to preform doesn’t leave the body very intact. It’s normal for the bonded spouse to feel as if the bond still exists, especially after it’s severed so quickly.”

 

Mycroft nodded, he understood that it would do more harm than good and signaled for the nurses to do their duty by his broken brother. 

 

“I leave it to you Anthena.” He walked past his now unconscious brother being placed on a cot, he had blood on his hands, on his clothes. He knew in his heart this was the kind that would never wash off.  His mobile was in his hand, he mechanically dialed a number three rings and a gravely voice half asleep answered.

 

“My? Everything alright then? Have you-”

 

“Gregory.” he managed. His Gregory was safe, alive and breathing. The Detective Inspector would more than likely be holding their son. 

  
“Mycroft? It’s late. Is everything alright? You sound ill.” The British Government glanced down at his disheveled appearance and hung up without a word.  Instead he hit a quick number on speed dial

"I want proof of Moriarty's death. I want those in his facility ready for interrogation. I shall be there shortly. No excuses get it done."  His snarl would have those on the other end of his call scrambling to do his biding. A black SUV pulled up and Anthena was at his side in a few strides, she was always one to make quick work of matters at hand, she opened the passenger door for him.  They didn't speak to each other they didn't have to, there was work to be done. Now was not the time for ideal chit chat or sentiment.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the patience friends. Life is a little crazy. I lost a friend to suicide and my heart has been so broken. Depression is a mother FUCKER. I've been angry and sad in a big awful mixed up circle of emotions. Then I received a promotion at work, yup I am the overlord aka department manager...however the ever watchful H.R. says I can't have the commoners call me Lord Leach or her majesty. So not fun...also calling them peasants or commoners is also a no no. Geeeeze whats the use of a new tittle if I dont get to run with it lol. Anyway, that aside Husband Leach and I have purchased a house wooohooo! super excited we are waiting for escrow to hurry the f up and be done with it...so 35 days and counting Team Leach will have a place our minions can call home! So this month started out sad and moved into something to celebrate. My old laptop died so my boss bought me a new one!!!! I'll hurry and add more. Mycroft and his team don't know that John's not dead yet. They've been too busy cleaning house. 
> 
> Remember friends you are never alone. If you're feeling like u need to talk if you cant reach out to friends or family there is the suicide hotline, dont give up! NEVER GIVE UP! YOU ARE LOVED YOU ARE IMPORTANT!  
> USA 1-800-273-8255 UK +44 (0) 8457 90 90 90 OR SAMARITANS 116 123 ITS QUICK AND TOLL FREE UK

John sighed glancing from the suckling infant with a head of dark curls in his arms, then back to the unconscious figure lying in a white scrubs. The dark haired Alpha had been scrubbed clean of whatever scents contaminating his delicious core scent. John had made a face when he first sniffed his Alpha, the odor neutralized mate had also caused the baby to wrinkle his little nose. This had made John laugh softly, the face his newborn son had made was an exact replica of the child’s father’s.

“I promise little one, he doesn't always smell so bad. Look now he’s starting to gain some of his scent back.” John shifted his son over to his right side so they both could have a look at the tall Alpha.. His head rested near the Omega’s hip. The hospital cot was very comfortable and accommodating. John had never seen one, though he had heard about them in the private sector. This was living, a large enough cot to fit maybe three grown Alphas. 

The smaller man ignored the humming hospital monitors, he was careful to not move the right arm with the IV. Glaring temporarily at the newly placed bag of blood and fluids just above him. He hated the sting of these tubes running up his arm and he couldn’t properly hold his child let alone get up out of bed without assistance.  He was sore from the waist down, they had done an emergency C-section and he had hemorrhaged quite a bit. 

John shivered,  it was distressing to think of  losing their child and Sherlock. Reminding the pale Omega that after three days there should be word. No one seemed to understand him when he asked for an update. The nurses tutted, and the doctors advised him to continue resting. Getting up to use the bathroom required the assistance of a nurse, John hated nearly being carried to the washroom. He wished to take a shower however he understood it was best to remain as he was so the baby could take in his natural scent. 

The young Doctor knew all this but it still irked him, he hated to be touched by strangers no matter how necessary. He just wanted to know something in regards to the  the Moriarty situation. Was the madman and his merry band dead? John needed to know his small family was safe. He never thought he would say such a thing, but he actually missed the familiar faces of Mycroft's usual security detail. This made John very nervous he felt so shut off and isolated, why wasn't Sherlock awake?

When John awoke from his c-section the first things his mind registered were the sounds of his crying child and the heavy weight of his dark haired Alpha on the bed curled into his side. The Doctor had merely said he wanted  him to reacquaint with his Alpha. They had only tranquilized Sherlock after the git became distressed over something, Sherlock probably had thrown a fit when he didn't get his way about something or other. Who would know. John sighed, his free hand ran fingers through the thick locks. Knowing they hit the Alpha with strong sedatives because his Sherlock would not go down without a fight. Bloody idiot. John as a doctor understood that Sherlock’s past drug use may have made them use more of the sedative than usual.  The Omega smiled the young Alpha looked so pale and he had definitely lost a stone since they last had seen each other. Did the genius not know how to keep himself well, seriously what did he do before John? 

“Oh dear boy, we will have our hands full with this one. Will you help me raise him?” John nuzzled his now drowsy infant. The small boy blinked his heavy lids and sighed, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

John laid back using a pillow to prop his arm up grateful for the bed’s safety rails he allowed himself to sit back, the head of the cot kept him at a comfortable angle. He closed his eyes briefly, baby Holmes was safely cradled in the crook of his arm sleeping with his plump cheek against John’s right breast. The Omega hated how visible the scars on his chest appeared especially now with them filled with milk.

 

The baby sighed, when John made to settle him securely swaddled, however the pup was just  like his father the baby hated to be without skin to skin contact. John was very willing to keep the little ball of squirming warmth close to him. So his hospital gown remained opened in the front the nurses who entered had all been Omegas, and John had kept the hospital blankets pulled up to his waist, careful to pull his gown shut out of propriety. They never seemed to give him much notice. He himself tried not to glance at the now welted scars, it was enough to trigger the old nightmares, and now was not the time. 

 

Sherlock shifted, he blinked the lights were too bright for his liking, had Mycroft come into his room and pulled open the curtains. No, he grunted recognizing the very sterile lighting of a hospital room. Memories of sedation came back to him, of losing John, the rush to the hospital and then seeing and smelling John’s blood. He heard a whimper come from his Omega, and his sharp gray eyes were wide awake. Someone was leaning over John, pushing on him, touching what was Sherlock’s. A deep growl rumbled past his parched lips, the warning had the offender backing up quickly and Sherlock pulled himself erect moving quickly from his Omega’s side. His legs were unsteady and he nearly fell forward but he did not move his eyes from the trespasser. A beta dressed as a nurse in gray scrubs. 

“Now, Mr. Holmes-I was only checking his stitches, and how swollen his stomach-” The beta averted her eyes and moved backwards slowly. 

“Finally you wake up. Well good. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep until this one turned eighteen. Wouldn’t put it past you just so you could get out of nappy duty. “

Turning away from the neutralized threat his legs threatened to give way again. Sherlock held his breath, never having believed in heaven or romanticized ideas of the afterlife, he could only just look on dumbstruck. Facing such a beautiful sight as his Omega, his John smiling, holding a small figure carefully bundled in a white hospital blanket to his naked chest. His very rounded naked chest. 

‘Sherlock, we are in a hospital, dont look at me that way. It’s indecent, you randy bastard.” John blushed turning away he sniffed pulling his plain white cotton gown over his chest leaving just enough for Sherlock to see where his, no their child greedily had latched on and suckled. 

There was a scent heavy in the air, all three of theirs, and now Sherlock’s became the most dominate as if his body knew to cover the scents of his family to keep it hidden from threat. Was this heaven? Or could it be a dream, Sherlock slowly moved forward his legs heavy, he was  refusing to wake if this was some coma induced dream. 

“John?” He choked, mouth dry and brain addled, a shaky hand reached out to touch his Omega’s soft blond head, to cup his chin, the pad of his thumb running over the soft warm lips. 

“Sherlock. Hospital. Remember. Now is not the time-” 

“My John-how?” The Alpha couldn't hold back a deep sob, his mouth trembled and eyes watered. Those hands, the steady hands of a scientist and a violinist shook with emotion and disbelief. 

“Sssh, we are alright now Sherlock. We are safe-”

 

With a possessive growl the Alpha was sitting on his knees his lips devouring any protest from his mate, careful to not squish the cooing infant between them. He needed this, he needed to be reassured he wasn't going to wake up to the cold reality that he was alone. His tongue pushed past John's own running over the Omegas teeth, thrusting into his mouth like a man starving for food. 

“Son! Decency!” his mother’s entranced had been easily missed with the Alpha’s sole focus on his mate and child. “You would think that you had never learned any manners.” The new grandmother beamed her black heels clicking against the tile of the hospital room, she neared the bed cautiously. 

“Oh John my boy, he’s beautiful please, I’ve been dying to hold him. May I?” The woman dressed in a black pin skirt and white silk blouse reached for the small infant. The Omega with his pale face and nervous hands easily lifted the small treasure up towards the baby’s grandmother. 

 

His Alpha sniffed the air, and nearly pounced on him, once the child was secure in it’s grandmother’s arms. John giggled and huffed as the warm nose sniffed at his neck and licked at the bond mark that burned to be remarked. “Now's not  the time or place. Sherlock! Really.”

 

“John, they said you died.” The consulting detective huffed, his hands runnig over John’s face then his shoulders moving lower.

 

“I didnt. It was a trick to flush out the mole in Mycroft’s network”

 

“Yes, silly son of mine thought he was untouchable. However the mole was there and now he has the bastards responsible for leaking information to that monster. Mycroft I suspect isnt too happy with this little trick we played however it was just the motivation he needed to flush out Moriarty and now we are all safe with the psychopath behind bars, buried deep in the government's` clutches where the key and is thrown away and the hole he is put in easily forgotten. 

 

“He should be dead!” Sherlock over his shoulder, he was careful not to climb on his John, satisfied with just sitting near the young Omega. He could still smell the blood of his Omega’s injuries. His beautiful husband, his mate. “Mine.” He hissed licking John’s neck, “Mine!” He growled nipping at his mate.

 

“Son. Please remember I am here. And keep in mind John has lost a lot of blood, he’s barely been awake these last three days. The two of you have been here seven. This poor pup has been very finicky, but now he has you both and no one will dare come after us. And if they do, we will be ready. Vigilant.  Fortified. Arrangements have been made for the three of you to recover from this in the comfort and solitude of a nesting house. But that is days from now, John should not be moved until he heals a little more. I take it you can be trusted to see to this? Or should we have you moved-”

 

“I won't be separated from either of them.” Sherlocked turned back to John “I won't ever hurt you again. I will keep you safe. Please let me stay here with you.”

  
“God yes!.” John turned into the hands that cradled his face. He licked and nipped the Alpha’s smooth palms. “Just promise you won't ever leave.”


End file.
